Touch
by Rios
Summary: Just a short little piece about one of the more neglected of the five senses


Touch

By: Rios

Note: This is just a short 'scene' (fic seems to imply more content) I wanted to write. I don't own anything used in here so, enjoy.

She could feel him tense as she laid her forefinger on the soft, dry lips of the boy that had been sleeping in the bed. She felt his lips part slowly before once again coming back together.

The soft breath that had been caressing her finger before he had awoken was now replaced by air that came across her fingertip in sharp intakes and long, drawn, nervous wafts.

The lips caved themselves in under her finger as something hard, in contrast to the smooth, tight skin, came to meet them just below the surface of his skin. A slight closing motion began, only for the briefest of instances, and then stopped as the nervous muscles tightened themselves again.

The finger she removed felt strangely cold, as one who emerges from warm blankets, and yet warm as it removed itself from the boy's lips. Under her other hand she felt a discernable fall of the boy's chest as the lungs began to compress under the feel of her fingers. There was a cool touch on her lips as air rushed around her teeth as she formed a slight noise to keep him from speaking.

She felt her own vocal chords move as if to exclaim, then tighten themselves as the air the came past them formed into a whisper.

"Quiet."

For a second her entire skin registered the infirm, floating feeling that one is able to feel when there is nothing, yet it feels as if thousands of blades short, tickling grasses come from everywhere. She could feel the slight wave, no– ripple, as the muscles deepest within, those next to her bones shuddered.

The covers pulled taught under her hands as she placed them across him, the radiating heat that came from him warming her torso, and the hard bite of the wooden bed frame on her shin as the tough surface refused to give.

Once he dragged herself across him, the light breeze that wafted in from the open window chilled the air above her, while he and the covers lent her warmth. It was as if the sun was at her back on a cold, windy day. The radiation heating her back as the open shadows stole the warmth from her front.

She felt the boy move, slightly, as if to try and go unnoticed, as the worn covers ran across her bare shins and thighs and over her shirt until they rested above her shoulders.

The mattress gave away the boy's every move. A slight movement as he moved his hand a bit to itch a scratch. The small adjustments in the placements of his feet, the expansion and contraction of his lungs taking in safe breaths, and even the light patter of the strained organ that pumped his blood.

The slowing of the previous two felt too soon as she lay there, only head exposed to the breeze as the rest of her lay below the embracing covers. She really didn't know how long it took for his breathing to move the mattress' surface more lightly and evenly, time didn't feel real to her. Seconds took time to dance on her thoughts; minutes strolled through the scenery and hours waved from the distance.

Slowly, discreetly, a chill trickled from the deepest part in her mind, the part that one can only feel as thought emerges from it, and spread. Surely and unrelenting the chill slithered like a ground-fog across the plains of her thought and self. A pronounced shiver passed through her muscles as they too were overcome by the chill.

With careful, nervous slowness, her most buried instincts guided her hands around the boy's waist. They paused as he sidled into them for a moment, then continued as they realized the journey still remained secret. The muscles began to burn as they held her close, almost touching, yet rebelliously far away in indecision. Finally, there was relaxation as there came to be a point where the bed's occupants met.

Warmth and sureness returned her body, dispersing from where she made contact to everywhere the chill still lurked.

It felt nice to her as, of their own accord; the corners of her mouth tugged themselves upwards, ever so gently.

He who slept next to her felt sunshine in his dreams, even as a single raindrop fell upon his back. The drop puzzled him a bit as the sun shone against with the brightest intensity, right where it felt most right for it to be.

A/N: Just a small piece of thought that I placed onto paper. I hope everyone likes it. Please review if you would be so kind. Check my name for more random thoughts in the future.


End file.
